Falling Inside the Black
by mediatrix689
Summary: With two hundred demons walking the streets of the earth and a year left to live, can he do everything in time? set after all hell breaks loose. deanxjo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

And they're on the road again. Driving the striking black Chevrolet Impala with rock music turned up as usual. Finished with a job well done on a hunt, they're off to be heroes some place else again.

Dean looked at his phone. He was lost in his world of thoughts. It's been a long time and a lot has happened.

"_I'll call you later, ok?"_

The memory bit him hard. It's been a long time since later and he still didn't have enough courage or strength to call. He has one more year to live. Just one more year. Closing his phone, deciding he can't do it, he thought of the short time he was allowed to live. Can he do everything in time?

"Keep your eyes on the road, dude." Sammy pointed out making Dean look at him and then turn to the road.

"Oh…yeah, right." He kept his eyes on the road all right. But he thought of different things. Things that may be more important that driving.

"Where are we headed to?" he pretended to be concerned for the next job.

"Well…" Sam looked at Dean. It was obvious to him that his brother was pre-occupied. "Well, I would love to explain our next hunt, but I can see you're a little bit busy." Sam caught his brother's attention.

"What? Oh yeah. Well…you know. I'm just a little tired and…uh…drained." Dean made excuses for spacing out.

"There's a motel straight ahead a few miles from here. We can stop there." Sam looked at a map reviewing the roads and stops they can make. It wasn't the usual bickering today. Sam assumed it was because of their last hunt. Dean wasn't so much up to it since it reminded him too much of something slash someone.

It was a long quiet (besides the rock music) drive to the motel. The light of the sun, that had just risen, reflected in Dean's eyes. Dean kept his game face on although inside, he felt anxiety, sadness and doubt. Anxiety and doubt for what's to come and sadness for what he left. But he had to be strong, for Sam, because he was the big brother. He was the one who was suppose to protect his brother because there isn't anybody else anymore.

* * *

My first fanfic. :) 

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, I'm just a real avid fan:)


	2. Then and Now

**Then and Now**

"Damn it." Dean cursed walking down a courtyard. They were in formal attire looking like professors of that college. They didn't stand out that much, which was a good thing in their situation.

"Damn it Sam!" he repeated. "Why do we have to be professors? Why this college? Why the college with the stupid uniforms?" Dean was obviously annoyed. It was obvious that all his negative feelings were all gathered up, judging by the face he wore.

"Do you want to do this? Or not?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean moaned. He couldn't do anything but complain. He wanted to help these people but why this college, he thought. He felt like there was something/someone there he wouldn't want to meet any time soon.

Sam started to interview some students while dean looked up and around for something to entertain him. Looking around, a familiar knife caught his eyes. Turns out, the petite figure, the pale skin, the honey blonde hair that was wavy and formed ringlets at the end, was all familiar. He rushed to the girl and squinted his eyes trying to see if it was really her.

"Jo?" he called at out as soon as he got near enough. She turned around just from a conversation with a half smile on her face. Her face fell down seeing him. But it was really her as Dean thought.

"Dean." She breathed out as his smile made her smile.

"Great. No one's mentioning my name?" Sammy appeared beside Dean with a smile.

"She's not gonna greet a bitch."

"Neither is she interested in any jerks."

"Hey Sam." She laughed. And there was this awkward silence surrounding them, as if their stares said enough and as if they were talking with those smiles.

"I'm…uh…gonna go…. over there…far away. See you Jo." Sam seemed to get the message from eyes that looked at him. And the two waited until he got far enough before they turned to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Dean straightened up his face and erased affectionate smiles that seemed to linger on his lips a little while ago.

"Hey. I'm fine." The girl said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Jo. What are you doing here?" he demanded for an answer by the tone of his voice. She kept quiet but looked at him with eyes that said so much more.

"You're here for the hunt." Dean exhaled.

"Ya think?" she sarcastically threw a question again.

"You can't be here. We have the job now." Dean goes there again. He has always thought that she was too young, inexperienced, and well…she was a girl.

"No way! I'm not backing away now. I took the job before you. I'm not giving up on it." She argued.

"Jo, your mom gave us the job. She obviously doesn't want you to take it." He grabbed her arm. And before dragging her too far away, she broke loose from his tight grip.

"My mom doesn't have control over me anymore." She looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. "And neither do you." She turned around and walked away, her hair bounced with every step she took.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Dean muttered to himself as he felt a mixture of regret, pain and frustration inside. It wasn't actually how he wanted their first conversation after a very long time go. He imagined it more peaceful and a little less walking out since they both have done that quite enough to each other.

"_I'll call you later, ok?"_

The memory still hurts. He could still feel the burn in his chest. The same pain as the night he had said it. He didn't want to but he had to. Looking at her walking away, he didn't exactly know what to feel. He wondered if she was waiting for his call. He wondered what she felt like when he didn't call when a lot of things have happened. He wondered if she felt something some long time ago. He wondered. It was all he could do for the moment.

She continued walking away. She wanted to get as far away as possible. After all that time, he didn't care to call when she was waiting aimlessly for that ring of the phone with him on the other end. And now, he comes out of nowhere being an overprotective brother he was. He always thought of her as an amateur. A burden in their job. Jo was fed up with his crap. She was the little sister. The problem was that she didn't want him as a brother.

"_No you won't."_

Those parting words tasted so bitter. The bad part is that the memory of the night just keeps coming back to her. Though she tried so hard to forget and though she tried her hardest to understand why, she failed. Slowing down her pace, she thought of something. Turning around, she saw Dean watching her.

"Hey" she called out. He quickly responded to her voice. "Tonight, your motel room. Meet me there." She shouted out. He was confused of the move she made. All he was able to do was nod obediently.

The move may be stupid. But everything had to be settled right there and then.


	3. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Wrong Time, Wrong Place**

Jo finally found the motel they were staying at. She kept her knife close to her just in case. And then, she was standing right before their motel room. Jo breathed heavily, having second thoughts on the situation. She may look like she's stone hard on the outside but it actually hurt like hell when he left. To know that he wasn't going to call but to still wait aimlessly for it. She knew she was waiting for something that wasn't going to come.

And there, she decided to get all of that over with. Just when she was about to knock, a hand over her mouth dragged her away from the door. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no sound came out. Jo didn't know who it was but from the way he easily dragged her, he was a guy. Trying to think logically in spite of the situation she was in, Jo pulled out her knife and stabbed the guy's leg.

"Son of a bitch!" Jo realized who it was. She turned around and froze in surprise to see Dean bleeding.

"I knew we shouldn't have met in the middle of the night." Dean fell down to the floor.

"You're the one who started dragging me, not letting me know who you were!" both of her hands were now on her hips.

"Would it make a difference if you knew who I was?" he asked.

"That's besides the point!" she shouted.

"Bleeding here." Dean groaned in pain.

---

The scene looked familiar. She was nursing him again, patching up his wound she inflicted. The same bickering as she tried to fix him up. He groaned and moaned in agony. It looked all too familiar that it made flashes of the night appear in their heads.

"Are we done here?" Dean looked at her finishing up.

"Yeah. You gonna walk out on me again?" she met his eyes. Her statement hit him hard. He wasn't up to explaining because he didn't have the reason. He melted at her stare feeling guilt, and anger at the same time. Dean didn't want it to be brought up though he knew sooner or later they were bound to have a conversation about it.

"Jo" he started, but…he couldn't really find the reasons. He had the reasons in his mind and in his chest but though he looked so strong outside, he didn't have the strength from within to tell it to Jo. The reasons.

"Let's not bring this up." He continued. She didn't look satisfied with his answer. Neither would he if he was in her position.

"Look, it's just the wrong place and the wrong time." that was around the third time he used that excuse with her. She rolled her eyes as she heard the same thing.

"Fine. So…what's up?" she smiled. The same smile she gave him when she made him lie to her mom.

"Well…uh…you just stabbed me." He laughed taking a drink from his liquor.

"That was your fault anyway." She mumbled to herself acting like a little girl making him smile a little.

"What?" he pretended not to get it.

"Nothing. So? What's been happening? Living the life?" she asked all the right questions. He didn't know how to tell her everything. Dean was sure that her mom didn't actually tell her the whole story.

"Jo? You know about the two hundred demons that now walk the streets of the Earth, right?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But…you know. I know my mom left out some things, and maybe, you could fill them up for me?" she wore that smile again.

"If your mom doesn't want you to know, I think I'm not in the position to tell you anything." He took another drink form the liquor, trying to avoid her eyes that seemed to read him all the time.

"You can't treat me like a little girl anymore." Her eyes showed annoyance. "I know how to deal with it now. I can handle myself. I don't need my mom's or your protection anymore." She raised her voice a little. Why did every little conversation have end up like this?

She looked offended. Well, she was. She was sick of being sheltered by her mom and by Dean. She wanted them to get off her back. She was still this little girl to them. And Jo hated it.

"Jo, it's just maybe you shouldn't do this." He started trying to give out reasons he made up. "I mean…no one's forcing you to do this. You can go back to your mom. You can quit all this." He made it as vague as possible.

"You still can't stop me from doing what I want to do." She leaned on the table.

"I know." Dean gave he a smile. Not a smile he faked. It was a sincere, honest, down to earth smile.

"What do you have about the college?" he decided to change the subject.

"Well, so far, five people have died. All studying in that college and get this," she paused. "They're all sons and daughters of hunters." She took pride in her research and he was impressed by the looks of it.

"So these sons of a bitch are going after hunters now." He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, and the only hunters staying there now are," she looked at him looking at her.

"Sam, you and me." She continued his sentence for him.

"Which means we're next." He finished her statement. She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Do we have anything more to talk about?" she started to speak after a long line of silence.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Then I'm gonna go." Jo stood up and walked to the door.

"Jo." Dean called out. He wanted to tell her everything. Why he left, why he didn't call, why he doesn't want her on the case. Her eyes waited for an answer he was struggling to give. Maybe it was time to give her a bit of the truth.

"I…Jo…I have one year left to live." His voice shook as he looked into her surprised eyes.

It was out of his chest. Dean didn't really want her to know but he had the feeling she had the right to. He regretted telling her as he looked at her, trembling with fear, maybe. She couldn't move. She just looked at him with questioning eyes. Questions he didn't have the courage to answer. Questions she longed so much to ask. Questions always brought up in the wrong place and in the wrong time.


	4. It was A Drink or Two

**It Was A Drink or Two**

The room was pitch black and there was no sound to be heard. Dean lied still on a couch watching Jo shift from one side to another on a bed that was suppose to be his. He didn't want her to go out at that time of night. Partly because there was a demon after hunters, and whether Dean likes it or not, she's a hunter now. But mainly because he didn't want her to get hurt and maybe he wanted to spend a little more time with her. It may be, after all, his last hunt with her, ever.

"Dean?" she sounded like a lost girl.

"Go back to bed, Jo." He shifted to his side so that he didn't face her.

"Dean." She called again.

"What?" he sat up scratching his head annoyingly.

"I can't sleep." She whispered out. How could she? After the news he brought, there was nothing else in her mind but that.

"What do you need? A glass of milk and a bedtime story?" he sarcastically said.

"It's not like you're asleep! What do you need? A girl to screw?" she imitated his tone of voice, shouting and forgetting that Sam was sleeping. And realizing so, they both turned their eyes to Sam.

"Just go to bed, will you?" it sounded more like a demand than a request.

"Maybe we should drink." She had that grin on her face.

"Are you even legal?" Dean had the weirdest expression on his face. He just couldn't believe she would say something so random.

"Does it matter? And yeah! I am legal!" she answered.

"Where are we going to get some drinks this time of night, huh?" he scratched his nape.

"Let's just get some, ok?" she stood up. Dean saw her in nightclothes. Although she was petite and looked fragile, she was very well proportioned. Dean didn't know how long he stared at her, but it was long enough for her to notice.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asked.

"No…Nothing." He stuttered to almost a whisper coughing unsurely.

She rolled her eyes knowing that he was lying yet again. Jo headed to the bathroom to change her outfit. She wasn't really in a cheerful mood since she has heard the news. Her smiles, her grins and her laughs were defense mechanisms to hide what she felt. A knock on the door interrupted her trail of thoughts. Jo was instantly sure that it was Dean.

"There are some more beers in the cooler. We don't have to go out." He informed her.

"You could've told me that before I went in here." She raised her voice. It was like, every time she was around him, she couldn't stop herself from picking a fight.

"Do you want to drink, or do you want to sleep?" he asked, frustrated.

"Fine" she shouted opening the door angrily. Jo headed straight to the bed and sat down waiting for Dean to come. A little while later, he appeared with the whole cooler.

"How many are there?" she asked, a little surprised.

"A few." He replied with a smile on his face. Opening the cooler, she looked at Dean with an eyebrow raised.

"A few?" she sarcastically asked seeing the whole cooler filled with beers.

"Cheers." He smiled, with that smile she loved, and ignored her comment, as he opened two beer bottles and handing one to Jo.

---

Jo had a low alcoholic tolerance. She only had three bottles and she's drunk. Dean looked at her, smiling, and entertained. Dean didn't know why she had proposed to drink anyway. For someone, who worked in a bar, she was drunk easily. Jo was already out of herself, smiling dreamily and talking endlessly about random things. Dean liked seeing her so off guard, since it was the first.

"C'mon Jo. I think we should call it a night." Dean stood up and walked towards her.

"Dean. I'm surprised. This isn't like you." She said it like she was really amazed but then laughed again.

"C'mon Jo." He repeated. "You're drunk." He carried her bridal style that made her scream out laughingly.

"You just swept me off my feet." She laughed out.

"Yeah and you're gonna fall right on your ass if you don't stay still." Dean laughed as well trying to keep her from falling when she moved so restlessly. He then dropped her to the bed and she couldn't stop laughing again.

"Go to sleep, Jo." He pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"I don't want to." She pushed it away.

"Jo, you're drunk." Dean laughed.

"No, I'm not." she argued.

"Yeah, want proof?" she smiled.

"Go to sleep Jo." Dean shook his head sitting on the side of her bed.

Just when his gaze turned to her, Jo clung her arms on his neck and pressed her lips against his. He sat there motionless, trying to comprehend what was happening. Failing to fight the urge to kiss back, he tasted her sweet lips. But he soon pulled his head back, feeling something wrong.

"You're drunk, Jo. Go to sleep." He uttered in a silent voice.

He could see that she felt rejected but nevertheless, she obediently tucked herself to sleep. Staying by her side for a while, he watched her close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Soon after that, he walked to the couch he was earlier resting on. He lied down staring at the pitch-black surroundings hearing his heart beat so loud that he was afraid someone else might hear it. He lied there quite still, but not to sleep but to think, rather.

And beyond Dean's knowledge, Jo silently sobbed to herself. The tears just won't stop flowing out though she tried and tried. She wiped her eyes over and over again but at this point, it was useless.

_Tomorrow's another day_, both of them coincidentally thought at the same time.


	5. She's Back

**She's Back**

Dean woke up with an aching head. He had a bad hang over, he thought as he headed to the bathroom. Reaching his destination, he looked at himself at the mirror with bloodshot eyes. He looked like hell. And not only that, he felt like it too. He stayed in the bathroom head bowed down to the sink and breathing heavily. Flashes of the night before appeared before him, making his head ache a little more.

"Late night?" Sam just woke up and stood before the bathroom door.

"Don't ask." Dean groaned pushing Sam aside and sat on the couch.

"Looks like she had a late night too." Sam looked at Jo, curled up into a ball behind layers of sheets. He then turned to Dean, smiling teasingly.

"No. It's not what you're thinking." Dean shook his head trying to remember most of the night.

"I won't do it. No, not with her." Dean whispered.

"Anyway, we should really get on with the job, though." Sam looked outside the window.

"Yeah." Dean watched Jo shift from one side to another. She was probably waking up. Jo jerked one time and instantly sat up. Sam turned his gaze to her.

"Good morning, Princess." Dean greeted her with a sarcastic smile. Jo seemed confused. She looked around trying to recall what happened the other night. And it came to her, bits and pieces of it. Looking at her, Dean was almost sure she didn't remember anything of that night after the drinking.

"Damn it. My head hurts. What happened last night?" she put her hand on her forehead. And not too long before that, she rushed to the bathroom. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they heard 'throwing up' noises.

"You had a little too much to drink." Dean shouted out.

"Argh." She moaned and then started throwing up again.

---

Sam and Dean waited for her outside. She has insisted that she would feel better and she would be able to go on the hunt. Dean rolled his eyes, checking the time once in a while. She still hasn't come out. He grew impatient and soon, he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"If you don't come out anytime sooner, we'll go without you." He shouted. There was no respond. He put his ear against the door but still heard nothing. "Jo?" he called out. Sam then walked to Dean's side. They both grew nervous. Even more when they heard restricted screams from the other side.

"Jo!" Dean called out one more time and started to try opening he door, banging his body towards it. When he couldn't do just that, he kicked the door open. And Jo was there, with tied hands and a gagged mouth. But she wasn't alone. A girl with black eyes started at them with a nasty smile.

"She's great bait, isn't she? Especially when she has a hangover." the demon pointed Jo's knife at her.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled to himself shifting his eyes from Jo to the demon and then back.

"Dean," she acknowledged him. "Sam." This demon knew them. "It's nice to see you again." And apparently, they have met before.

"Let her go." Dean demanded with a threatening voice.

"Ooohh." She acted being scared. "Did that ever work with us?" she laughed. Dean pulled out a gun and pointed it to her.

"That never worked either, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Dean." Sam made him put the gun down. "That girl's possessed. You can't shoot her." Sam kept her eyes on the girl.

"At least your brother learned something in all this." She provoked Dean.

"Meg?" Sam asked.

"Oh, very good, Sherlock." She sarcastically said. "But it's Anna, now." She smiled again.

"You're going to hell!" Dean shouted.

"Didn't we have this conversation before? You just never learn, do you?" she looked at Dean, making him instantly fly to the wall. Anna walked towards him and sensing that Sam was walking towards Jo, she made him fly to the wall too. She smiled to herself seeing both boys so vulnerable.

"So? You're the one who's been killing students with hunter parents in that school?" Dean asked his back against the wall.

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was another demon. You see, we're tired of climbing up to Earth from hell and then being sent back there again. Its just so tiring." She explained.

"So, demons are taking your kind out before you take all of our kind." She finished.

"And why are you here?" Dean had the courage to ask.

"Hmm." She thought of it for a while. "I guess you can say I'm with them, going after hunters." She touched Dean's face smiling to herself. "But you can say I'm here for two particular hunters." Her smile grew even more. "And what do you know? I have them under my finger right now." She laughed looking at the both of them, whose backs were against the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

"You know why I want you two?" she ignored his comment displaying a self-satisfied expression on her face.

"Dean…You of all people would understand, why." She walked near Dean. "Still not getting it?" she asked. "You just killed my family, didn't you? With that colt, that's apparently useless now." her expression turned to hate.

"What does she have to do with this?" Dean looked at Jo.

"You, who killed both my father and my brother, well, my only full brother, at least, should experience the same loneliness. I'm gonna kill off the girl first." She walked back to Jo, lowering her face to level with Jo's.

"And then, your brother's gone." Her eyes had so much evil in it. She looked at Dean the same way she made Meg look.

"Are you still waiting for Daddy's approval?" Dean teased. "Oh, sorry, I forgot." He paused. "He's not here to give it to you anymore, is he?" He provoked her yet again. And it worked since her eyes were now filled with the want for vengeance.

"I can kill you right now." She pointed a finger at him.

"But you won't." he smiled. The demon calmed down after a while and smiled.

"Well, Dean Winchester. You're better off in hell after all." She teased.

"My, thank you. I'm honored to join you there, one day." He smiled again.

"But you're right. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna keep you alive to play cat and mouse." She finished. And black dust from the girl's mouth flew off. The girl possessed, Sam and Dean fell to the floor.

"Jo!" Dean rushed to Jo, while Sam carried the beat up girl. Dean cut the ropes that tied Jo down.

"That demon! She's the one who told me about my dad. She was there!" Jo shouted out, watery-eyed, running to the door.

"It's useless Jo. She's gone away. Let it go." Dean shouted out. Jo fell down to the floor crying silently. He walked near her to try to comfort her in any way.

"Dean. We need to get her to a hospital." Sam looked at the girl wrapped around his arms.

"Right." Dean replied, looking at the girl and then at Jo. He had to choose and he chose the civilian.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Dean asked when she walked to the girl, now lying on the bed. Her tears have dried and she looked brave and strong again.

"I'm going to hunt her down." Jo said passionately. She was hurt and all she could feel was the want for revenge. She was angry and in hate.

"Let's get her to a hospital." Jo said so coldly looking at the girl.

Dean now saw a very different side of Jo. A side with so much hate, anger, pain and sadness. A side that wanted revenge for everything. A side more dangerous.

The price just got higher. And the war just got bigger. With two hundred demons all over Earth, it just got harder, better and demons just got stronger.

They're here.


	6. We, Us, There’s that Now

**We, Us, There's that Now**

Jo and Dean waited outside while Sam tried to get the girl a room in the hospital. The girl was pretty beaten up, proving that she fought the demon. She didn't just agree in being invaded, like that. Dean looked at Jo who was staring blankly at air, deeply lost in thoughts. There were so many words left unsaid. The silence made both of them think. The turn of events made them realize things.

"Are you okay?" Dean broke the silence taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine" she nodded faking a smile. And Dean saw through all that.

"Do you still want to continue all this?" Dean asked again.

"More than ever." She replied letting out a small laugh.

"Good." He coughed. "Because that's the only thing that will keep us going." He looked at her.

"There's an _us_ now?" she smiled.

"This is your fight too, right?" he asked, smiling unsurely. She nodded smiling at his answer. They started at each other for some time.

"Dean." Sam interrupted. "She's awake. And you need to hear what she's saying." Sam continued and ran inside again. Dean and Jo exchanged looks before rushing inside to see what the girl has to say.

Inside she was sitting up. _Anna_, Dean thought. It was the name she gave them. The girl looked at all of them gravely. They all breathed heavily knowing that she knew something they didn't and it was probably bad news.

"Sam," she muttered letting her gaze fall at Sam and then turn to Dean. "Dean," she paused, finding the right words to say. "You two. You're the ones they're saving for last. Thy have special plans for you, they say." She started.

"And, you? Jo, right?" she looked at her. "I have very bad news for you." The girl shook her head. But Jo didn't move nor did she change, her cold expression.

Jo knew the news. That's why she cried so much. But of course, she didn't tell the boys. She felt a little pain in her chest that seemed to eat her up. It made her teary-eyed, nodding and biting her lips.

"You know, don't you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." A few tears ran down her face.

"Do they know?" it seemed like they were the only ones having the conversation. Jo shook her head, bowing down.

"I hate bringing bad news, but…here it goes. Bobby's badly injured, attacked by demons, obviously. But he survived. I can't say the same for Ellen, though." She lowered her voice into a whisper.

"Excuse me." Jo's voice shook as she ran past Dean, covering her mouth trying to keep herself from crying.

"Sam, you stay with her. Get the details." Dean instructed and followed Jo outside.

"He's really disturbed, isn't he?" she commented watching dean run off.

"No, he's just…" Sam paused, choosing the right words to say. "He just has a lot on his shoulders." he finished sitting beside her hospital bed.

---

Dean looked at her. She appeared to be so helpless, so vulnerable. She was still holding back tears. Dean knew that she didn't want to show any sign of weakness. Partly because it's who she was, strong and independent. And mainly because she was with two of the greatest demon hunters. Being with them, she couldn't show any sign of vulnerability. Dean coughed a couple of times to get her attention.

"What? Are you here to lecture on me?" she tried to laugh but all it showed was pain and sorrow.

"I would, but you might throw a tantrum." He joked making her laugh a little. They sat down on a nearby bench.

"It's funny, you know." She tried to smile. "I couldn't wait to get her off my back. But now…" she paused. "I would give anything in the world to have her back." She bowed down and Dean saw tears falling from her eyes.

"She was the only one I had left." He hair fell to her face as she put both hands on her face. Her shoulders shook to every breath she took. Dean kept quiet through out the whole time. He was only there to listen and he was only there to stay with her. He couldn't do anything more.

And without any warning, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She leaned her head to his chest without any objection or hesitation. She continued to cry. This time, she felt that she was free to cry because of the gesture he made.

"You're not gonna leave me, are you?" she laughed burying her face to his chest.

"No, at least not until we send them all back to where they belong." He replied resting his head on her head. Dean said it without any hint of doubt. But then, he started to wonder; can he really do everything in time?


	7. Was it All Just A Dream?

**Was it All A Dream?**

"I don't know how to tell you this, Jo." She heard him say; feeling his breath on her face before she completely drowsed off. She fell asleep in his arms. She spent the day crying and he spent it with her trying to comfort her.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jo turned around to see the demon she wants to get revenge on.

"Are you really here? Or am I hating you too much that I'm actually dreaming about you?" Jo asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You're not really the one I'm looking for. If I want to, I can kill you right now. But I'm here for the boys." She smiled.

"Then why are you in my dreams?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Because I realized that you're the perfect person to use to get inside of them." She answered.

"I don't think I want to be bait again." Jo sarcastically smiled.

"Oh, your not bait, honey. You're gonna get me inside of them." She laughed walking towards Jo. Meg put on a twisted smile as she rested her hand on Jo's arm. Suddenly Jo felt weak, like Meg was draining the life out of her.

"What are you doing?" Jo screamed out falling to her knees.

"You're being possessed, dear. This is how it feels like. And when you wake up, well, if you do wake up anyway. You'll be watching every little thing I do with your body." Meg explained very pleased with herself.

"Shit! Shit!" Jo cursed out trying to reach Meg.

"Good-bye, poor little girl." She smiled and pulled her hand away. She walked away leaving Jo on the floor.

---

Jo gasped for breath as she opened her eyes. She heard her heart throb like it was going to beat out of her chest any moment. She took in as much air as she could and exhaled just as much. Dean's hands were now on her shoulders putting on a worried expression and holding her much more tightly.

"Jo? Jo, what is it?" Dean asked nervously.

"Meg, it's Meg. She's inside of me! She's, she's…" Jo answered as frantic as he was.

"Jo, Jo." Dean held her hand and touched her face. "It was just a dream." He smiled. "Don't worry. Please. I'm here for you."

"Dean, it felt real. It was Meg. She explained things. It couldn't have been a dream." She shook her head.

"Jo. I understand what you feel. You're just in pain right now."

"Dean. Please, believe me. It's real." Her tears ran down her face as she shook her head again trying to prove that she's telling the truth.

"Jo" Dean rested his hand on her cheek. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you." He wiped the tears under her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm scared." She admitted fear.

"Don't be." He whispered back.

"Don't be." He repeated tipping her face up to make her look into his eyes.

"I'm going to protect you from all of them" he uttered and leaned closer to her. Close enough that she could feel his warm breath over her face and he could feel hers. Her eyes were now closed while his trembled as he leaned in a little bit closer. But just as their lips were about to touch…

"Dean." A call from Sam interrupted them. They both pulled their heads away hearing the younger Winchester's voice. A little while later, Sam appeared breathing heavily.

"I have unbelievable news." He sighed.

"What is it?" Dean coughed standing up.

"You're not gonna believe this."

"Sam." He walked towards Sam followed by Jo who was also intrigued by the way Sam was acting.

"Anna…she's…psychic." He said every word with emphasis as if his audience wouldn't be able to understand it.

"What?" Jo and Dean chorused.

Wasn't it all over? The battle with the yellow-eyed-demon, the quests to find other kids like his brother. Didn't they end that chapter of their life? Right now, it seems like they have to go back a few steps and retrace what happened. They could've missed something. But…what?


	8. To Make Things Clear

**To Make Things Clear**

Dean looked at Anna and then at Sam. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as he listened to the awkward silence that surrounded them. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. Rage, confusion, sympathy, annoyance…He didn't know which one he should act upon first.

"There are others? I though we killed that goddamn son of a bitch." Dean shouted.

"Yes, Dean. There are others. There's your proof right there." Sam rolled his eyes.

"How can there be others in your generation? I thought he was finished with your generation?"

"I don't know Dean. I don't know." Sam answered. "Besides, now that the yellow-eyed demon is gone, no one's gonna feed them with evil thoughts or any of the kind whatsoever. " Sam tried to make a point. But he can see that his brother won't accept it.

"Oh yeah. But he has this one hell of a daughter that wants to continue his legacy." Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Gee, doesn't she remind you of someone?" Sam murmured. Dean knew that Sam was talking about him. Once upon a time he was that obsessed with hunting…. the family business.

"Look, this doesn't really change anything. We just have to get Meg. If we catch her then all of this would just disappear, right?" Jo interrupted them both.

"You don't understand, Jo. There are others. Meaning, some of them might crossover to the dark side, without anyone telling them to. And I don't have much time to stop it all, if you remember. I can't live in every generation after his." Dean walked towards Jo.

"You can't save everyone, Dean. You don't need to be a hero. Our priority right now is finishing what we started and keeping you alive." Jo replied.

"Are we going to do something about this? The whole psychic-demon-hunt, thing?" Anna spoke up.

"We? There is no _we_." Dean objected.

"Is he always like this?" Anna asked looking at Sam.

"A pain in the ass." She replied smiling mockingly.

"Sam, you and your…freak-mate." Dean chose his words carefully keeping his eyes on her. "Should really talk about this. Me and Barbie here, will go grab coffee as we need to clear up some things too." He grabbed Jo's arm while she looked at him suspiciously.

"What the hell? Didn't we just have coffee?" Jo murmured. Both psychics heard them bicker their way out until their murmurs died off walking out the door.

"Sorry, he's just…" Sam couldn't find any more excuses for his brother.

"A pain in the ass." She repeated.

"That pretty much sums it all." He nodded as she made him laugh as well.

"So, what are we suppose to talk about?" she asked as Sam studied her features carefully. She had brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked fragile and she was pale in coloring. She moved and gestured slowly and modest like she went to finishing school or something.

"I don't know. You, how'd you become psychic." He replied.

"I'm suppose to know that?"

"No. I'm sorry. I mean, what happened?"

"You know that I read minds, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…what happened to me is just the same as what happened to you." She smiled.

"Mom got killed, six months old. Psychic abilities. I was also brought into that deserted place, you know. But Ava didn't tell you that I escaped, did she? We're a lot alike, except that you hunt; I choose to have a quiet life."

Their eyes met. And maybe she was reading his mind, for all he knew. There was something in the way she looked at him. There was something in her smile and there was something in the way she spoke. There was something about her that seemed to intoxicate him. In a good way.

---

Jo stared outside the window. She waited for Dean who was getting them coffee or something. Jo watched him on the counter while she waited on a table. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. He seemed so serious while they drove to the nearest café. He seemed to forget that she was there at the passenger seat as he was deeply lost in his own world. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently seeing Dean walk towards her, holding two cups of coffee.

"Did it take me that long?" he tried to joke around.

"No. Not really." She smiled reaching for the coffee he handed to her.

"So…" he started.

"So." She repeated returning his gaze.

"Jo." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" she tried looking for his eyes but she couldn't.

"For everything that I've done and for everything I might do."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's just leave it at _I'm sorry_"

"Okay…"

"Are you mad at me?

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. For some…reasons." He muttered under his breath nervously. She smiled. It may be this once in a lifetime chance to see Dean Winchester nervous and or embarrassed.

"My, my. Is there something you are hiding from me?" Jo decided to rub it in a little.

"No. Not really." He raised his hands defensively smiling unsurely. She raised an eyebrow teasingly seeing that he was struggling to be around her at the moment.

"Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

"Gladly." He sighed out relief.

"So…since we're done with clearing up things, if we did such a thing…" she paused. "We should really get a next job." She continued.

"Already ahead of you there." His energy just came back up.

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"You're still going to go undercover as a student in the same college. And I, a professor."

"Why? I thought we were done with the place."

"Turns out the demon's still there." He smiled.

"Guess who's he looking for." He sang out.

"Who?"

"You."

"I'm bait?" she exclaimed. "Again?" she added.

"It's ok. He could look for me and Sam _if_ you're not coming back."

"I can handle it, thank you."

"That's a good girl." He laughed. "And besides, we still have that psychic in our tails."

"We can just leave her, you know."

"How I wish. But can you see the way Sam looks at her? He obviously got a thing for her." He laughed out.

"Figured." She rolled her eyes. There was the loss for words between the two of them. The conversation just died as they took sips from their coffee.

"How about you, Dean? Interested in anyone at the moment?' she asked deciding to break the silence.

"No one in particular." He wore a cocky smirk on his face.

"C'mon. You can tell me." She was persistent.

"Let's say, I do like someone, hypothetically. Why would you care?"

"No reason. I would want to know, that's all." She replied. "So…" she trailed off.

"So what?"

"Let's say you do like someone. What would she be like?"

"This is all hypothetical, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, if I would like someone, as in really like her. She would be able to stand me. The way I'm always acting immature and so. She would be able to counter my insults or comments with a better come back that it would make me shut up. She has to understand my situation and I would like her to be tough and strong and sassy. All that, that she could actually intimidate me. But she would have to be sweet and caring at times too. Not all the time, just some times. She doesn't have to be gorgeous or hot, but preferably she would have the looks." he glanced up at Jo once in a while.

"I can't believe this. You're not lying, are you? You really just opened up to me." She looked at him, obviously bewildered.

"You don't mention any of this to anyone or else." He threatened.

"My lips are sealed."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I've already met her."

"Oh." A certain sensation tugged at her heart. Whether it was jealousy or disappointment, either way it hurt.

"That's good for you." She choked in her own words as she successfully faked a smile.

"The bad part is that she still hasn't noticed."

"Hmm." She gulped down on the coffee.

"Too much for that. Finished with your coffee?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we should go."

"Let's."

She wished every conversation could be as light as this one. Like they worried about nothing. Like they weren't in the middle of this supernatural war. Jo looked at Dean smiling at her as he climbed into the Impala he loved so much. She smiled back thinking he could love the car more than he will ever love her. It hurt considering that she undoubtedly and undeniably had feelings for the guy. _Dean Winchester…_

Dean loved the way she smiled back at him. He hoped to God she would realize that it was her he was talking about. He climbed into the car and he couldn't help staring at her. She smiled at him again and he smiled back. _Joanna Harvelle…_

_When will you notice?_ They both thought as their eyes finally met.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**A/n:** This chapter is set three months after the last chapter. The guys have been bumping into Anna, every then and now. The crossroad demon has been killed and the colt has been rebuilt. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**  
_(Girl Power!)_

It was quiet around the room. Sam and Anna have grown tired of talking about almost everything. He worked on their case glancing at her from time to time while she was busy reading books about demons. Sam smiled. It's not everyday he meets someone that can understand his situation. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but to wonder how she can remain so cheerful and happy when all this is happening. Both psychics looked up hearing the door barge open. As expected, it was Dean and Jo.

They all stopped breathing and erased smiles upon their faces as the light flickered on and off. They soon smelled the scent of sulfur, which made them grow more nervous. They made no sudden movements as the lights completely went out. Trying to breathe calmly despite of the situation, they cursed themselves for not preparing.

"You guys still there?" Dean called out, as he couldn't see in the dark.

"Yeah. Anna and me are here." Sam replied taking a hold of Anna's hand.

"Jo?" Dean called out again.

"Yeah. Still breathing." She answered.

They all stayed still, waiting for the devil's next move.

"Breathing now, not for long." A voice laughed into their ears.

"Show yourself, you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean gritted his teeth.

"Not until I get who I'm looking for." It cackled.

"What makes you think we're going to give this person to you?" Sam shouted.

"Because I'm gonna take 'er by force." It replied and there was silence. The silence scared them. All of them. And there was this sudden gush of wind like something just swooped past them.

"Sam!" Anna cried out as he lost grip on her hand.

"Anna?" he called out nervously.

The only sound heard was the floorboard creaking. They followed the noise with their eyes even if they couldn't see a thing. It moved up the walls. Higher and higher until it reached the ceiling. The noise suddenly stopped and was replaced by chanting. One of them was chanting in Latin. If it was the girl or if it was the demon, they didn't know. But nevertheless, it crept the hell out of them.

Something screeched and the lights turned back on. They rushed to the spot where they heard the last noise and jaw-dropped as they saw the unexpected.

Anna raised her hand up looking at the demon that was squirming in the ceiling. It seemed as though it was choking. Anna was stronger than they thought. When the demon stopped moving, both the girl and the devil fell to the floor. But Sam was fast enough that he caught Anna before she touched the ground.

She was drained judging from her pale face and from the cold sweat. He carried her to the nearest couch and fanned her with folders and file papers.

"I thought you chose to live a quiet life?" Sam asked as Jo handed Anna a glass of water. They all anticipated her answer, waiting for her to get her strength back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you everything." She shook her head.

"Are we expecting anymore of those today?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so. God, and in broad daylight!" she rested a hand on her forehead.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked again.

"That was a demon after me. Actually, a lot of them are after me right now." She breathed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm suppose to lead Azazel's demon army. I'm your replacement. So these past few months I've done nothing but to escape from them. I tried to find others like me and there you go. I met you. But then, it's useless because I am your replacement meaning you didn't want the job." She explained.

"Then maybe we should just kill you off right now." Sam pointed a gun at her.

"Hey, suite yourself. You're just proving yourself worthy to be their leader if you do that." She leaned back. Sam breathed heavily and Anna could've sworn she saw smoke through his nose.

"Sam, put the gun down. She's right." Jo instructed. He obediently did so cursing under his breath.

"Are you on our side?" Dean asked.

"Isn't that obvious yet? Yes, I am on your side. I'm the one needing your help, here."

"How can we be sure that you're not lying?" Dean crossed his arms against his chest.

"You can't. You just have to trust me."

"We did that the first time, didn't we? You just betrayed it." Sam met her eyes.

"If you don't want to help me then don't. But I can be of great assistance to you of you let me tag along."

"Then you hunt too?" Dean asked.

"And I'm good at it."

"So the whole college thing…"

"I'm on undercover. Just like the three of you."

"I think she would be a perfect accomplice." Dean smiled.

"What?" Sam and Jo chorused.

"She can help…a lot."

"I thought we work alone?" Sam pointed out.

"As you can see, Sammy. We're not exactly alone since Jo and Bobby. And his girl just proved herself to us."

"I understand if you still don't want me in your team. I'm capable of lying, so you don't think you can trust me."

"Nice going, Sherlock." Sam murmured.

"Would it make a difference if I told you I know your Mom's history and I that I know who holds your brother's deal?"

"What? What about Mom's history?" Dean looked at Sam.

"The demon. When he showed me what happened to Mom, she knew him." Sam whispered.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" Dean used a tone.

"It wouldn't really help, would it? With all this? With everything?" Sam shouted back.

"Bitch"

"Jerk."

"Okay…so, do you want to know?" Anna interrupted.

"All her friends and contacts were all killed by the demon. And as you know, this particular demon doesn't kill unless whom he's dealing with is a hunter or a psychic. Well…she was both and the demon was too much threatened, and or intimidated."

"Mom? A hunter, a psychic?" Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she stopped upon meeting John and having the two of you."

"Mom? A hunter an a psychic." Dean repeated.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Does your brother have a hearing problem?" she turned to Sam.

"No…um…just ignore him."

"So moving on. How long was it? Since that night, I mean."

"Three months." Sam answered.

"So the colt has been successfully rebuild, you killed the crossroad demon and you now know that there's a devil of higher hierarchy that holds your brother's soul, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don' get it. Mom a psychic and a demon hunter." Dean repeated again.

"This is getting annoying, Dean." Jo commented.

"Unfortunately, for the two of you, he's much too powerful. Demon traps can't stop him and holy water or rock salt doesn't have any effect on him. Our Latin chants are useless and spells are too."

"Great. So we don't have a way to stop him?"

"Of course there is. The colt is rebuilt, right? The only problem right now is that he won't fall for petty tricks that we can do so there's now way we can lure it into the colt, or whatever. More bad news? He wants everything and he isn't showing any sign of slowing down for any reason at all."

"Seriously. Mom, a psychic and a hunter?" Dean started again.

"Did he hear anything after your mom's story?" Anna shook her head.

"Yeah, probably. He just can't shake off the news." Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean…" Jo tugged at his jacket, looking at the door that has swung open. There was the scent of sulfur again and the hunters all stood up. Dean stepped up and made Jo stay behind him.

"I thought you said no one's coming anymore." Sam whispered/

"I'm a hunter slash mind-reader slash telekinetic. Not a fortune teller!" Anna argued.

"What do you want?" Dean called out.

"A hunter…" it laughed.

"There are four of us. Take your pick." Dean replied.

"The most easy take, of course!" it shouted. "Harvelle…" it whispered.

"Come and get me." Jo held her knife close.

"That's what I'm doing, sweet pea." It grabbed her from behind and before she knew it, they were suddenly by the door.

"Stop underestimating me, son of a bitch!" she shouted as she ran her knife through its shoulders and pushed it away from her. The demon fell to the floor but it still laughed at her.

"You are nothing." It hissed. Jo's blood rushed to her head and she felt herself boil up.

The demon received hard slid punches and kicks from the small blonde. But of course, it did nothing but taunt her and it really messed with her head. She pushed the demon to the floor again. It didn't even look human. Its skin was yellowish-blue and it looked like it was falling apart. Its eyes were almost bulging out and its lips were brown. She climbed over the monster and pointed her knife to its neck.

"Die, now." She whispered and slit its throat.

Standing back up, Jo tried hard not to laugh upon the seeing the expressions on the three hunters before her. They didn't blink and their mouths hanged open switching their stares from the demon to Jo. Maybe they just didn't think she could do it. And maybe because it was the first time they saw their '_little sister' _go so wild.

"I told you, I could take care of myself. You guys aren't the only ones with skills" she smiled.

Dean looked at her so unbelievably. He just realized that Jo wasn't as helpless and as weak as he thought. He was definitely awed by the way she single handedly killed the demon, if it was a demon. Dean had definitely other thoughts of what that was. Dean stared at Jo trying to find something that may say she's not the same person but nothing. It was her, all her.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I might melt." She laughed.

"That was good." Dean coughed. "But unquestionably irresponsible." He added.

"What? I killed it, right? Can't you just say I did a great job?" she raised her voice.

"Well, yeah. You did a great job. But it was still careless." He replied.

"What?" she looked at him with aggravation in her expression. Jo knew he saw what she just did. She knew that he was amazed. But it felt unfair. He accepted Anna just like that but she had to force herself into the team to be there.

"You heard me."

"Sam." She asked for the younger guy for assistance.

"Hey, man. She did a great job. You don't have to give this to her." Sam patted his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. She was awesome." Anna exclaimed running to Jo and giving her a hug, acting all teenager-ishy. But Jo's eyes were sill on Dean and he stared back.

"At least some people here appreciate me." She whispered and brushed past Dean.

Dean watched her walk away. She would never understand why he acts like this every time they hunt. At least, she wouldn't until he tells her. But the problem is that he doesn't have the guts to tell her. He breathed heavily trying to control thoughts running into his head. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to show any sign of defenselessness. He couldn't tell her he liked her and that he was head over heels for her because that would turn his guard off. Dean couldn't risk it. Not for her.

The rest of the night was quiet. None of them wanted to speak after all the action and after all the news. The night may be too much for them to handle. It was quiet all around. It was awkward and everything. But maybe the silence was all they needed. Some peace, space and time to think after all the secrets revealed.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update by the way. But please continue reading :) 


	10. He's Back

**A/n: **Hey everyone, I'm back after the really long hiatus. And yes, I am still continuing this story. I had a really bad mental block for this one. Sorry for people who were really waiting. It's back now for obvious reasons, so read and review :) Anyway, this chapter is set somewhere in season 4.

* * *

**He's Back**

Jo tapped her fingers on the counter. The bar was closed but she wanted to think as she would every night. It's been more than a year since she last saw the Winchester brothers; it's been a year since she last saw Dean. It's been a year since a demon or whatever it was attacked her and the others; a year since they last found out about Ana the psychic.

Jo has been handling herself quite well for the past year. But every time she goes to do a job, Dean, Sam and their black impala always cross her mind. She has heard a lot of things for rumors about them were everywhere. Dean dead, Dean alive; Sam good, Sam bad. She remembered crying to herself when she heard that Dean got fetched by the hell hounds. She heard he was back, healthy and alive but Jo didn't believe this. How can someone be brought back from the dead?

The blonde snapped away from her thoughts and shook her head. There were more important things than nostalgia. She closed her eyes and breathed. She exhaled a mixture of pain and regret out of her system.

_Ding_. The bell on the door ringed.

"Sorry, we're closed" she called out with an eye roll.

"One drink wouldn't hurt" The customer pleaded.

"I'm sorry but-" Jo turned around to face the stubborn customer only to see two familiar faces.

"Hey" Dean smiled awkwardly.

Jo instantly threw salt into their faces. After some instances before, she couldn't be too sure. No, not a cringe or a burn. She gulped down her words and breathed. There they were, in the flesh. As if they had read her mind and came to get her.

"It's ok, Jo. They're them." Bobby wheeled in.

"Bobby!" Jo ran towards the bearded man and gave him a hug.

"We missed you too, lil lady" Bobby laughed out.

Jo turned to Dean and Sam. She inspected them from head to toe just to make sure that there isn't anything different from them. They looked a little bit more stressed and a bit more pressured. But you'd expect that from two people trying to save the whole world all by themselves.

_They're here, they're alive. He's back, he's alive._ Her heart started to beat fast and her knees started to buckle. She wanted to jump for joy as her insides were already celebrating. One tear of joy ran down her face.

"Hey" was the only word she could say.

---

He felt nervous. Dean followed her with his eyes holding a usual bottle of liquor. He sighed. He missed her. He has gone to hell and back but he still couldn't forget her. She's got him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it yet.

"Dude," Sam interrupted his deep thoughts.

"Yeah? What?" Dean shook his head and turned to his brother.

"You weren't listening. Unbelievable." Sam rolled his eyes and slumped to his chair in exasperation.

"Sorry, Sam. Uh…I'm just a little bit preoccupied." Dean replied taking a gulp from his drink.\

"You always are. Especially with her." Sam answered.

"What?"

"What?"

"No." Dean shook his head in denial. "You know what; I don't even know what you mean."

"Sure, you don't" Sam sarcastically replied.

"I'm going to get another one of these" Dean stood up referring to his alcohol.

He headed inside the counter and looked for some beer. Dean just wanted to get wasted. It was better doing something stupid when you're wasted than doing something stupid when you're not.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out.

"Hey" Dean turned around to face Jo.

"So, how are you?"

"Here, alive and kicking." He laughed.

"Good, then" she said and started walking away, as if she was afraid to make conversation with him.

"Jo." Dean called out, and she turned around with the most expecting eyes.

"I missed having you around." He murmured out but she completely understood it.

A took over her lips. "Same here."

"And I'm sorry, for leaving you again. And for not calling."

"It's ok. I'm kind of used to it. You're Dean Winchester, what is there to expect?"

She may have smiled while throwing that sarcastic comment but it was the truth and it hurt. It hurt to know that again, she was the last to know, as if she wasn't important to him at all. And maybe that was the problem. She wanted to be part of his life, and she starts to expect things but they all come crashing down because she knows she'll never be anyone except another co hunter.

She'll never know how much that pierced through him. He wanted so much to call her but he didn't have the courage to. And she won't know that they were at that bar because he just wanted to make sure that she was alright. She'll never know these things he did just to see her.

"By now, I should've gotten used to you good-byes, Dean Winchester." She said before she completely disappeared.


End file.
